


Say It

by Synnerxx



Category: Poison - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bret can't say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

"Why can't you say it?" CC asked Bret. 

"You know why." Bret snapped. They had been having this same fight for weeks now and CC just wouldn't let it go. 

"It's just three little words." CC pleaded. 

"Yeah, three words that can break this relationship." Bret said, turning away from CC's sad eyes. 

"How are they going to break this relationship? I say them to you all the time and nothing bad has happened." CC pointed out. 

"You might as well drop it 'cause I'm not saying it." Bret glared at CC.

"So, you don't love me? Is that it? Am I just not enough for you to waste your breath on me?" CC was angry now. 

"No, baby, you know better than that. You know how I feel about you." Bret said, hugging the smaller man. 

"Yeah, I know, but it's still nice to hear the words sometime." CC buried his face in Bret's shoulder. 

"You know why I don't want to say it." Bret rubbed CC's back comfortingly. 

"I know. In every relationship you've ever had, once you said those words back, the relationship went downhill. I promise that won't happen to us." CC looked into Bret's blue eyes, his own starting to fill with tears.

"You can't know that." Bret let go of CC and stepped back from him. 

CC dropped his arms. "Yes, I do. I promise, okay? Just trust me." CC rubbed his eyes. 

"I can't say it." Bret shook his head. 

"Fine. You can't say it, I can't stay here." CC raised his eyes to Bret's. 

"What?" Bret looked alarmed. 

"If you can't say "I love you" to me, then I can't stay here. Our relationship really won't work if you can't say three simple words." CC looked grimly determined.

Bret reached out and grabbed his upper arms gently. "You can't leave me." 

"Then say it." 

"I can't." 

"Let go of me." CC looked disappointed with him. 

Bret's heart sank, but he did as he was told. "Are you really going to leave if I don't say it?" 

"Yes." CC started walking up the stairs. 

Bret followed him, pleading with him not to go. 

"Bret, I love you, but I don't really know if you love me if you can't even say it." CC didn't turn to look at him.

He pushed open the bedroom door and started digging around in the closet for his suitcase. Bret leaned against the doorway, knowing that there was only one way to stop the love of his life from walking out, and it wasn't physically. He watched CC pack up all of his clothes that would fit, then close it and zip it. He picked it up off the bed and walked to the doorway where Bret moved wordlessly out of his way.

CC walked down the stairs and paused by the front door. He turned to look up at Bret, who was still on the top stair. "Still can't say it?" CC asked, already knowing the answer. Bret shook his head. CC sighed sadly. "Didn't think so." He reached out and opened the door, picking up his suitcase with one hand. He stopped in the doorway and turned back to Bret. "I love you." He said simply. Bret blinked back tears, and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat.

CC gave him a sad smile and walked out the door. All of a sudden, it hit Bret. He was letting the best thing that had ever happened to him, walk out of the door and his life. What the hell was wrong with him?! He rushed down the stairs and out the front door. He ran to the driveway where he found CC putting his bag into the backseat of his car. When he turned around, Bret hugged him hard, holding him close. He kissed the startled CC as if his life depended on it.

When they broke the kiss, Bret cradled CC's face in his hands. Staring into his lover's eyes, he whispered, "I love you. Please don't leave me. Please." 

CC smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too and I won't leave you. Never." 

"Good, now can we take your stuff back inside and put it up?" Bret asked. CC laughed and nodded. Bret hauled his suitcase out of the backseat. Linking arms with CC, Bret walked back inside. He promised himself that he would never let this man go. Ever. And he'd tell him he loved him everyday.


End file.
